Lotus
Lotus is a mysterious figure who guides the Tenno during their operations throughout the Origin System. Throughout missions, Lotus will advise the Tenno of incoming enemy units and their awareness of the Tenno presence at the start of a mission, as well as upon an enemy alerting the rest by using a control console. She will also advise the Tenno of heavy units when they are nearby such as the Infested Ancients, Corpus Shockwave MOAs, and various heavy Grineer. Occasionally, during a mission Lotus will command a Tenno to ignore their original task and will issue a new one. For example, during a Spy mission, Lotus may order to instead eliminate all enemy units and the objective will become Extermination. Any objects related to the old mission type will become obsolete and no longer needed to complete the mission. It is heavily implied during the Natah quest that the Lotus is of Sentient origin, and was in some way directly responsible for the fall of the Orokin Empire. However, with the Empire in ruins and the war over, she refused to complete the final sequence of her mission: destroy the Tenno. She instead chose to become their "Mother" since she herself had been made sterile during the crossing to the Origin system, hiding the Tenno "in the second dream" (presumably a metaphor for cryosleep) to preserve them. In conversation with Teshin, the Lotus later claims to have destroyed whatever parts of her were Natah. Before the Tomb on Uranus is sealed, the Sentient claiming to be the Lotus' progenitor warns her that the others of its kin have not taken kindly to her betrayal, and will attempt to bring her back into the fold. Trivia *The Lotus is voiced by Rebecca Ford, the Community Manager of Digital Extremes. *Earlier builds of Warframe implied that The Lotus was an organization rather than an individual; **The voice often referred to as the Lotus would say, "Good work Tenno, the Lotus will be pleased." at the end of some missions, hinting that the Lotus may be an organization rather than a single entity. This has been changed to "I am pleased", stating the Lotus is in fact the speaker herself. *Prior to Update 10 a female Grineer (e.g. a Heavy Gunner or a Ballista) would say "Death to the Lotus!" when engaging a Tenno in combat. *In Update 10.6.0, the Lotus's profile image changed to resemble a vampire for Halloween, featuring scarlet clothing, pale skin, and a trickle of blood running from her mouth. *In earlier versions, the Lotus seemed to be human based on her speech patterns, like making informal statements such as: "That's it, now get the hell out of there." These lines have since been revised with a more formal tone. *Her pronunciation of "Orokin" changed when her voice was overhauled in Update 11; prior to that she pronounced it as "Or-o-kin" but from Update 11 onwards she now pronounces it as "ORO-kin". *The Lotus has stated she has crafted the Dex Furis in the Anniversary e-mail sent to players, implying she is capable of engineering feats. *The Lotus' convictions may be religious. This is shown when she contacts you in Asassinating Alad V. She says: "Alad V sees the power of the Tenno and thinks he can take it for himself. That power is sacred. His blasphemy must end now." * During the Vor's Prize quest, the Lotus speaks personally to the Tenno afflicted by the Ascaris, and seemingly worries for their safety, as well as being relieved when the Tenno disables the Ascaris device; also, in the Hidden Messages quest, she relates a memory derived from a Void imprint of her trying to give hope to a doomed Mirage Tenno. This could mean that the Lotus actually cares for the Tenno, rather than just considering them a valuable commodity like the Corpus/Grineer. *The fact that she had memories of speaking to Mirage while she fought the Sentients indicates that the Lotus has been present since the origin of the Tenno, hundreds of years before the current timeline. How she has managed to maintain herself is a mystery. *Her old name was revealed to be 'Natah' in the questline of the same name. * In an episode of "Ask A Cephalon", Cephalon Cordylon replies to a question saying "It is my understanding that the Lotus does intend to visit Relays in the future now that the Fomorian threat has been severely diminished." hinting that the Lotus will visit the Relays some time in the future. ** This was dismissed during Devstream 54 when it was stated that an encounter with Lotus would occur on a much more important occasion, such as during a quest, rather than her be easily accessed and vulnerable at the Relays. Media LotusHD.png LOTUS_IDLE_200x125_256.gif|Lotus as she appears whilst briefing the Tenno Category:Characters Category:Dark Sector Reference